1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock of information reproducer for car, and in particular to a lock of information reproducer for car capable of preventing theft of an information reproducer detachably installed in a car.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information reproducer such as a CD player or a digital video disc player, etc. is detachably installed in a car.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating an information reproducer, FIG. 2 is a perspective view illustrating a contact supporting unit installed at a ceiling of a car, FIG. 3 is a perspective view illustrating the contact support unit to which the information reproducer is attached, and FIG. 4 is a perspective view illustrating use of the information reproducer.
As depicted in FIGS. 1˜4, a contact supporting unit 21 is fixed to the ceiling of the car. The contact support unit 21 includes a reproducer receiving space 22; and a guide portion 23 formed at both inner sides to guide detachment of the reproducer 11.
In the meantime, when a passenger pushes the reproducer 11 into the receiving space 22 of the contact support unit 21 in order to listen to the music, etc., the reproducer 11 is electrically connected to the contact support unit 21, simultaneously power is supplied to the reproducer 11, and accordingly the reproducer 11 can be operated.
However, in the conventional art, because the reproducer can be easily detached from the contact support unit, the, reproducer may be robbed easily when a passenger is away from the car.